Someone's watching over me
by Egypt Shadow
Summary: An accident shows yami he loves his hikari yly
1. Chapter 1

Someone's watching over me!

Chapter 1

Egypts shadow- Hello and welcome

Shadow- hey aibou

egypt- oh everyone this is my yami

Shadow- waz up

Egypt- ok well time to begian shadow would you please

Shadow- sure me and egypt dont own yugioh kay

Knock knock knock

"I got it" yelled Yugi as he ran to the door

"Hello, ow hey Joey hey Tristen'" said yugi to his two best friends Joey and Tristan

"Hey Yug can you's and the pharaoh come to the arcade with us" asked Joey as he liked as at his all to eager friend.

"I can see how about we meet you there alright?" said yugi with a grin on his face.

"Ok see ya there" said Tristan and he and Joey walked away.

yugi shout the door and headed to his room Yami said yugi threw the mind link

Yes aibou answered yami upstairs getting dresses. Is everything ok he asked.

Yeah just that Joey and Tristan what to know if you and i would like to go to the arcade said yugi still in the mind link

"Yes i would like that" he said coming up behind yugi and nearly giving him a heart attack

"I'm sorry aibou I did not mean to scare you" said yami looking in to yugi's startiled eyes

"Its ok just didn't see or hear you come up behind me" said yugi now getting his heart back to normal

"a thousand pardons" yami said still filling giulty

"No biggy, do you want to head to the arcade" asked yugi

"Yes" answered yami looking at his light

"Ok" said yugi and they headed out the door to the arcade.

"Hey guys" said tea as she ran over to yugi and Yami

"Hello Tea" they said in unison

"Glad you could make it litte buddy" said Joey as he and Tristan walked over to yugi and Yami

"Hello pharaoh" said Tristan to the five-thosand- year-old-pharaoh

"Hello Tristan"said Yami giving a grin

"so what should we do?" asked tea to her friends

"not sure maybe we could just sit and talk" said Joey not sure what to do ( even thow he's the one who invited everyone)

"that sounds fun' said yugi as he looked at his friends

"Grandpa we're home" yelled yugi as he and the pharaoh opened the door to the game shop

"why hello boy how was your evening?" asked Mr. Moto as the two boys entered the kitchen

"It was fun grandpa" answered yugi

"Are you two boys hungry?" aked granpa

"Yes" the two boys toghter

"well I have dinner ready so come and eat" said grandpa as the two look a likes sat at the table to eat

"today was fun Yugi I'm glad you let me come" said yami as he and Yugi were upstairs doing their homework.

"no problem yami it was nothing" he said looking at his darker Half.

"I'm still glad i came" said yami

"me too" said Yugi looking into Yami's eyes

His eyes are so warm thought Yugi blocking the mind link

"Is something wrong aibou" said yami looking at yugi

"Huh, yeah I'm fine" Yugi quickly said

"Is something troubling you" Yami asked trying to get yugi to tell the truth

"Yeah I'm fine i promise " said Yugi now looking at the floor

Egypt that was awsome

Shadow-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Egypt- SHADOW WAKE UP

Shadow- zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz oh huh

Egypt oh forget it everyone i am so sorry for spelling my computer is skrewed.

Shadow go after my hikari you die

Egypt- shadow

Shadow please review or die

Egypt what he said


	2. Something wrong

Someone's watching over me

Chapter 2- Somehthing wrong

Egypt- hey everyone i am back and so is shadow

Shadow waz up

egypt- ok everyone well lets begian

Shadow we do not own yugioh

The next morning Yugi woke up bright and eairly even though it was sunday

"yami its time to wake up" said Yugi as he yawned and looked at his sleeping Yami

I love watching him sleep on sundays he thought being careful so yami did not hear his thoughts

Yami rolled over to look at yugi and he yawned then saw that yugi was in deep thought

"Yugi is something wrong" said yami now worried about his aibou

"huh why good morning yami what did you say?" said yugi confused

"Nothing Aibou nothing" said yami acuring himself it was nonthing

"Ok are you going to lie in bed all morning or are you going to get up?"

"I can do either I don't care just as long as I'm with you aibou" said Yami looking into Yugis big purple eyes

Yugi begain to blush bright red as he looked back into Yami's bright violet red eyes.

"Ummm well I am going downstairs to get something to eat" said yugi as he tried very hard to hide his blush

"Well then i will get up" said Yami seeing that Yugi was trying to hide his blush

"Ok how about you take a shower and i will go downstairs" said yugi looking away from yami because he did not want to blush again

"Ok aibou whatever you say" said yami and he grabbed yugis hand

Suddenly yugi pulled his hand away and ran away as fast as he could downstairs

aibou is everything ok yami said threw the mind link but yugi was blocking him out.

Yami got out of bed and took a quick shower and when he was done he ran downstairs to find yugi he was on the couch with his head in his hands and yami was sure he heard crying coming from his light.

"Yugi is everything ok aibou" said yami sitting next to Yugi on the couch

"Yami there is something I have to tell you" said yugi with tears in his eyes

"What is it you can tell me" said yami moving closer to yugi

"yami I.." he started but was interruppted by a knock at the door. "coming" yelled Yami "I'll be right back in a mintue aibou I promise" said Yami and he ran to the door.

"Hey Yami just the person I wanted to see" said Joey in the door

"Hey Joey um I'm in the middle of something and.." yami started but was cut off when Joey grabbed yami's arm and dragged him out of the house

Egypt -wow

Shadow- now things are getting good

Egypt- bye peeps

Shadow- read and review so She can right more


	3. Horrible accident

Someone's watching over me

Chapter 3 Horrible accisent

yl14-hay everyone whats up

TT- The celling

Yl14 I did not want an answer

TT- well I gave you one anyways

Yl14- I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING

"Stupid Joey" said Yami to himself as he walked back to the moto house to see the door wide open

"Yugi" yami thought in a scared tone

He ran into the house and ran around to see if he could find yugi

He ran into the kichen and saw a note on the fridge

_**Dear boys,**_

_**I am sorry for this sort notice but I had to leave to go treat you aunt yugi she lives in Mongolia so I won't be back for 3 months take care of yugi yami I am counting on you **_

_**Love Grandpa**_

"Great" yami thought to himself "Granpa is gone and so is yugi "

Yami

Yami heard a soft faint voice in his head

Yugi were are you tell me said yami threw the link he was so worried

Yami help please help he heard yugi again but louder this time

I'm coming yugi I'm coming said yami threw the link and searched him with his puzzle.

He senced his spirt and he was close

He ran as fast as he could searching for his spirt

his puzzle said he was so close he could see him but since it was so dark he could not see a thing. Just then he heard a soft vioce "Yami" he turned and ran towards his light.

He sat next to him and put him in his lap tring to wake him

"Yugi yugi wake up please aibou please please." he pleaded but he would not wake

He picked him up and carried him home as fast as Yami could run.

He ran inside and sut the door

He sat on the couch and held yugi tight

'Why did you leave"yugi asked as he came to

"What do you mean" said yami shocked

"You left when you answered the door" he said

All of a sudden Yami fellet anger swell up in him "I did not leave I was dragged out of the house by joey and i think I should be asking you that question."

"Yami you don't need to be mean" said yugi and he got up I tried to talk to you and you leave" yugi had fire in his eyes witch he never had

"Yugi i told you i was dragged out I was forced to leave" Yami said in a loud angry tone

"You should have told me eairler this would have been over"

"This you don't even know what this is do you" yugi yelled and he never yelled he ran out of the house

"Aug now I have chase him" he thought then he heard a loud screating sound ( like a car had just hit a beer in the road

"What was that" he thought he ran out side to see a horrible site

"YUGI!" yami yelled at the horrible site

Yugi was on the ground blood was all over the place yugi was streched out he was bleeding from the head and legs

"YUGI, YUGI" yelled yami he ran to his light he was not breathing yami took of his blue cost and formed into a pillow and put it under his sweet aibou's head. Then he ran into the house and called the hospitle

'Hello Hello please help me my friend was hit by a car please help me" he screamed into the phone

'sir please calm down" the lady said calm down caln down how can he calm down his pure aibou was dying.

"Please help me" he said then gave his address and where he was she said they would be there in a moment

He hung up the phone and ran to his pure love

The hospitle arrived and picked him up and they were on their way to the hospitle

"yugi please be ok" yami said holding yugi's hand

Yugi did not wake up at all that night

Yl14-NOOOOOOOOOO THEY KILLED YUGI NOOOOOOO THEY KILLED YUGI

TT- No they did not and who's they you wrote it

Yl14-Ow yeah

TT-Please R&R please

Yl14-bye bye


	4. My fault

Someones Watching Over Me

Chapter 4 My fault

yl14- (sniffle sniffle after that horrible drama I I am ready to continue

TT- You are such a drama queen

Yl14- Am not

TT- Are too

Yl14- Are not

TT- Are too

Yl14- forget you sico

TT- NOT COOL

Yl14- Was too I Dont Not Own Anything

At the hospital the doctors took Yugi to surgeray and Yami had to wait out in the waiting room

"Its all my fault I should not have yelled at him" he taught to himself " How could I be so selfish I am the worst protector

yami dragged himself to the phone to call his friends.

" Hi Joey its me yami' he said in the phone

"hey pharaoh what is the matter you sound upset"said Joey

"Joey i need you to call Tea and Tristan and tell them to come to the hospital"the pharaoh damanded

"Whats wrong is.." said joey before he could finish Yami interrupted him

"just do it" said the pharaoh and hung up the phone

After about 15 mintues Yugi and Yami's friends arived at the hospital

"Pharaoh we're here what is up" said joey as he Tristan and Tea saw him slumped in a chair

"hay guys I'm glad you could come" said yami

"What is up" said Tea

"something has happened to Yugi" said the very sad Yami

He begain to tell the horrible accident with tears in his eyes

"How horrible" said Tea a hand over mouth

"Poor Yug" said Joey slomped in a chair

"How could this happen" said tistan with his heads in his hands

"Its my fault you guys i'm sorry" apoligized the poor pharaoh

"Its not your fault it was a stupid drunk drivers fault he sould be sorry" said Tea tring to help the pharaoh

just then the doctor came out of the emergancy room

"which on of you kids is Yami Moto" he said

"Me" said Yami walking to the doctor

"How is Yugi" asked Yami with tears in his eyes

"He had to have surgery and he is a sleep he is to unstable for anyone to see him right now but you and your friends can come back tomorrow" said the doctor

"Thank you" said Yami and his friends left

"Do you want someone to walk with you Yami" asked joey

"No thanks" said Yami

"See ya guys"said yami

Yam walked home by himself and felt so bad.

He walked into the empy house and ran upstairs crying he was not afraid to cry yugi tought him that ...Yugi

yami ran to his room and shout the door. He torned on the radio so it did not seam so quit.

He flept trought the channles and found a music sation that he liked

He sat on his bed and began to cry sunddenly he heard soft sweet music

It was Someones Watching Over Me by Hillary Duff

**I found myself to day owh I found myself and ran away**

what is this yami asked

**Something pulled me back a voice of reason i forgot I had**

**All I know is your not here ta say watch ya always use say**

**But its writen in the sky tonight**

Thats how I fell

**So I wont give up no I wont break down soonier than it seams life turns around and I will be strong even if it all goes wrong when I'm standing in the dark I'll still belive cause someone ones watching over me**

Yugi's watcheing over me as I am for him

**Sitten up late at night and its shining on my destany shinnig all the time and I won't be afraid to follow everywhere its taken me and all i know is yeseterday is gone and right know i belong to this moments to my dreams **

**So I won't give up no I won't break down soonier than it seams life turns around and I will be strong even when it all goes wrong when i standing in the dark I'll still belive cause someones watching over meeeeee**

**And it dosen't matter what people say and it dosen't matter how long it takes be true to self and you'll fly high high **

**and It only matters how true you are be true to your self and follow your heart**

**so I won't give up and I won't break down soonier than it seams life turns around**

**and i will be strong even when it all goes wrong when i'm standing in the dark i'll still believe cause someones watchen **

**And i wont give up no i wont break down sonnier than it seems life turns around and i will be stong even when it all goes wrong when i'm standing in the dark i'll still belive **

**cause someones waching over someones watching over me Someone's watching over me yeahyeah **

**ow oh ow oh ow oh someones watching over me**

just as the song ended yami felt happy more than said

"Yugi's waching over me just as i am doing for him" he said to himself

than he got of his bed and ran towards the hospital

"i need to see yugi" he repeated as he ran

He ran into the hospital and said to the lady at the conter "Where's yugi moto" he said out of breath

" He is in room 123" she said

"thank you" he said and searched for the room

He came to the room and saw the doctor

"what are you doing her" he said

"I need to see yugi" said yami

"well you can see him now he is stable but be quite" said the doctor

"thank you" said yami and he went to see yugi in his room

Yl14- awh how cool

TT-shut up sissy

Yl14- brat forgit it I love the song thats why it was in this fanfic so if you dont't like it will screw you screw you all mewhahah

TT- you scare me you know that

Yl14- thats what my doctor says R&R please

TT- and get sugar high


	5. Confesions

Someones watchind over me

Chapter 5 Convesions

yl14-hitoyoualliamsugarhigh

TT-Translation hi to you all i am sugar high

Yl14-yep

TT- i gave her a pixie stix shhhh don't tell

Yl14-I can fly yl14 runs around a table flapping her arms and twiting SCARY

TT- moving on

Yl14-idontownanything

yami went into the room and sat next to sleeping yugi

"I am so sorry aibou" yami whispered into yugi's ear

yami just sat there when yugi begain to toss and turn

Yami grabed yugi's hand and begain to say conforting words in his ear

"shh I'm here its ok everything is ok" he said whispering

yugi calmed down and was still once again

Yami looked at the wall he could not bare to see his yugi like this

suddnly he heard a soft gental sweet voice that came from beside him

"Yami" he heard yugi speake

"abiou your awake" said yami and looked down at his love

"your here why are you here"

"because i care about you"

"Really"

"of curse aibou why would you think i didn't"

because you yelled at me" said yugi with tears in his eyes

"i am sorry for yelling at you I had no right"

"sorry for yelling back and leaving the house"

"Its o.k I'm just glad your ok"

"Yami"

Hmm'

"My head hurts actully my whole body hurts"

Before thinking Yami cralled into yugi's bed He put yugi in his lap and hugged him tightly but not hurting him

"i can't make the pain go away but I can confourt you" said Yami looking down into yugi's gental eyes

"As long as your here" said yugi and he buried his face into yami's jacket and used him as a pillow

"Night yami" said yugi then was fast a sleep

"Night aibou said yami and kissed yugi on the head

The next morning yami woke up to soft breathing coming from yugi

Yami smiled at his sleeping stait

yugi begain to toss again Yami saw and tightened his grip and whispered inhis ear

then yugi stopped tossing and woke up

"morning Yami" said yugi

"Good morning aibou"

Just then the doctor walked in and did not mind the site

"Yami may I talk to you"

yami got up and said threw mind llink that he would be back soon

they left the rooM

" Yami yugi will be able to go home today but he has to stay in a wheelchair for a couple of weeks"

how long" asked yami

"a bought 7 to 10 weeks"answered the doctor

"wow do you want me to tell him"

"Yes because I dont want to tell him i do not want his blood preasure to rise"

"OK"

"Thank you yami"

Yami went back into the room and yugi was sitting up waithing for his yami

Yami cruled into yugis bed again and put him in his lap

"Yugi the doctor said you can go home today"

Really" saud yugi then he hugged yami so hard yami thought he was going to die

"Yugi I need to breath" saud yani gasping for air when yugi let go

"sorry" said yugi

"Its ok"

Yugi you also have to be in a wheelchair"

"I do"

yeah"

"ok as long as your there i will be fine"

"Yugi remember when you told me you needed to talk to me "

Yeah"

" what was it yuo needed to talk about"

"I ah it was ah" stuttered yugi

"yugi" said yami polling his chin up so that yugi was looking at him

Then to the shock them both they were in a gental sweet kiss, To yami's suprise yugi didn't pull away instead he leand in.

"Yami" said yugi blushing

Yami was blushing to

"yugi i love you and I always have and always wiil and.." he was cut short

"yami I love you too" said yugi hugging yami aroung the waist

yami tilted yugi's head up once again and they were in another kiss

yami's tongue was begging for entrace to yugi's mouth and was granted entrace he's tonge explored the young teens mouth making sure to get every detail

They broke away to breath and yugi laid on yami's shoulder and was about to go to sleep when he said i love you and Yami answered I love you too.

yl14- I love romantic

TT-yuke you sicko

Yl14-You have an auitud

TT-thanks

Yl14- whatever hoped you enjoyed R&R


End file.
